Breathless
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Plotless smut I wrote for my friend's birthday. My 50th fic! One-shot. Yaoi, lemon, breathplay, mild bloodplay, some bondage, language, sex. KuramaxHiei SMUT


Warnings: Homosexuality, bloodplay, breathplay (erotic asphyxia), slight bondage, 'toys,' graphic sex, some language.

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

(a/n) So, this little drabbly-oneshot thingamajiggy is a birthday present for the person who first introduced me to both Yu Yu Hakusho and anime, my dear Ma-chan! I told her she could ask for any type of fic, as kinky as she liked, and gave myself a day to write it. xD Fun, ne? Especially because I haven't seen this anime or read the manga at all in...oh...five, six years? And even then, I was at volume three-ish... xDDD So forgive anything that doesn't make sense..? Or features or attributes or even attitudes that are just completely off... xD Or descriptions, or anything... xDDDx

HAPPY BERFDAY, MY MA-CHAN!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to try this?" The shorter male looked up, giving his lover a brief nod. Still cautious, Kurama sat on the plush bed beside him. In a low voice, he asked, "And you remember the safe word?" as he petted his hair.

"Yes, yes. I know it, alright? Can we just start already?" The smaller male snapped, scooting up farther on the bed. Somehow, both teens knew that the brunette wouldn't use their safeword; he was both too stubborn and too masochistic to say anything was too much for him to handle.

Kurama crawled above him, concern only a thin mask for his raging lust. His long fingers trailed slowly over the other male's chest, thin vines appearing to wrap around his midsection. Leaning down, the redhead took Hiei's tender nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking it until it pebbled. The brunette's back arched as he moaned softly. Green eyes bore into red as Kurama's other hand went to his cock. The redhead's lean digits wrapped around the hardened flesh, sliding up and down it until it was fully erect. Hiei was in such rapture, he didn't even notice that the vines had wrapped around his wrists, binding him to the bed. When the older male was satisfied with the rigidity of Hiei's length, he reached behind him for one of the things he had brought with him. Smirking, he caught the smaller male's gaze before slipping the tight rubber ring around his base. He tested that it was tight enough, before giving the tip a playful kiss.

Hiei shivered at the sensation, groaning softly as his beloved licked along his shaft. Kurama spread the demon's thighs, eager tongue torturing his favourite toy. The brunette thrusted upwards desperately as the human took his sensitive head in his mouth, trying to get him to take him in deeper. Feeling obliging, Kurama slowly slid down the boy's length, surrounding it with wet heat inch by inch. Hiei gasped, his back arching further as his lover's tongue worshipped him. The redhead began bobbing his head at alternating speeds. Sometimes he would go slow; tormenting his lover with sensation until he was reduced to uncharacteristic begging and mewls. Other times, he would sink up and down on the rigid flesh, hand pumping the base as the other pinched and twisted his nipples. All the while, the cockring remained on, denying him his release until it began to hurt. Tears began to peek out of the corners of his eyes as Kurama resumed deep throating him, hand massaging his tender sac.

Trembling, he begged his lover, "P-please, K-kurama...l-let me c-cum..."

The redhead glanced up at him, wicked green eyes taking in his disheveled and submissive appearance. Hiei was clinging to the vines that bound his wrists, using them to keep himself upright as he was sexually tortured. His face was flushed, taut, muscled body shaking and coated in sweat. The always belligerent eyes and demanding voice were soft, pleading. Skating down further, Kurama's eyes caught their prize. Hiei's cock was dripping with precum, the vein popping out proudly as it gleamed with the human's saliva.

Kissing the tip once more, he grinned at his lover. "Oh, Hiei...I want to, oh, how I want to...but you told me not to stop, and I won't."

In an instant, the defiant look was back as Hiei let out an indignant screech. "W-well that was then, you ass! I-I'm telling you n-now!"

Kurama simply gave a filthy chuckle, before setting the cock ring to 'vibrate.' All protests immediately silenced as the simple little ring pulsed against Hiei's sac. The redhead sat back on his heels, content to watch as his beloved came undone. Hiei moaned and arched, trying to decide whether to move away from the pleasure that was so intense it was painful, or move towards it. Both knew the choice wasn't his.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Kurama searched in the dim lighting for a large bottle of lube. Finding it, he slicked his fingers, coating them thoroughly. Looking back to his lover, he found him gyrating his hips wildly to try and cum. Tsking, he nudged a warm finger against his puckered hole. Hiei gasped as it immediately pushed inside him, his favourite feeling blossoming in the pit of his stomach as it began to move.

Knowing his lover could take him without preparation, but enjoying the ownership in the act nonetheless, the redhead continued to finger-fuck him. Clinging desperately to the vines, the demon shook as his lover added another finger, as well as his masterful tongue. The human moaned at Hiei's musky taste, scissoring his fingers as he murmered, "Gawd, Hiei...you taste so fucking good."

More for his own pleasure than the brunette's, he thrusted his wet muscle back inside the tiny body, assaulting the hot walls of his passage. Hiei cried out, hips bucking wildly as the redhead brushed his prostate. "Ah! K-kurama! I, I can't t-take it any m-more!" Reluctantly, the human's tongue retreated into his own mouth, its owner pouting.

"Oh, fine." With a devious smirk, Kurama dipped the rejected appendage into the swollen slit of Hiei's cock, twirling around until he once more couldn't speak. Grinning like a fox (1), the older male poured some lube into his hand, letting it warm before slicking his own neglected length. He crawled up the brunette's lean body, kissing him lovingly as he pushed against his wet entrance. Their tongues played with each other as Hiei valiantly tried to get some control over the situation. Kurama, however, played dirty. Just as the brunette's tongue began to dominate, the human thrusted fully inside him, hitting his prostate dead-on. The boy's back bowed as he screamed in pleasure. Unlike the gentle pace the older teen usually started with, he instantly started thrusting fast and hard. Every other thrust hit his prostate, Kurama missing on purpose. They shared an ecstacy-laden look as he pounded away into the smaller's body. "Y-you're sure?" The redhead panted, hands pulling Hiei's hips harder against his.

The brunette nodded vigorously, trying to catch his breath. "Y-yes, I-I w-w-want it..."

"Alright." With a snap of his fingers, the vines around the demon's waist began to grow. Trailing upwards, they scratched along his nipples, before lightly cutting into his collarbones. The redhead licked away the small amount of blood, nails digging intp Hiei's hips as they fucked. Watching carefully, he made sure the greenery didn't wrap too tightly around his beloved's throat. They loosely coiled around, tightening just as Kurama hit his prostate. Hiei gasped for breath at first, nails digging into his palms as he tried to break free of his restraints. Kurama bit at his neck, leaving hickies on the tender flesh as his lover thrashed about. Soon, the terror of the loss of oxygen began to morph into adrenaline, making his head spin and his body thrum with pleasure. The redhead sensed the change in his lover, and knew he had begun to feel the euphoria that called people to breathplay. The younger male's head spun as his heart began to pound in his ears. Looking up, he found his lover's face against a blurry background. The other male mouthed "I love you."

Hiei tried to respond; he wasn't sure if the words came out as his head was still filled with the sounds of his own heart beat. White, rainbow-edged lights began to dance across his vision, making him pleasantly dizzy.

Noting his lover's hips slowing and eyes starting to dialate, Kurama decided he had reached his limit. Grabbing the cock ring, he removed it and the vines around Hiei's throat just as he slammed into his prostate. The redhead moaned as he started spilling his seed inside of him. The sudden removal of Hiei's restraints shocked the smaller boy back to awareness instantly.

Gasping, he screamed as his body flooded with rapture. Just as he realized he could breathe, (the sudden spill of oxygen into his deprived lungs making him jolt into conscienceness) he realized he could cum, and the redhead's cock slammed into its target. The brunette came harder than he ever had in his entire life, painting his torso and Kurama's chest white as Kurama did the same to his passage. Both males collapsed, having finally released. Reaching up, the redhead sliced through the vines, taking Hiei's hand in his. Both their bodies continued trembling as they kissed, Kurama on top of Hiei and their fingers intertwined.

Breaking apart, the redhead pulled him into a tight hug. "Y-you forgot the s-safe word..." he grumbled, kissing Hiei's sweaty forehead.

The brunette nodded dazedly as his lover pushed his sweaty white and black locks out of his face. "I-it was w-worth i-it..." he rasped, hiding his face in Kurama's neck. The human laughed softly giving the other a tender kiss goodnight.

"I-I love you, H-hiei."

Their eyes met, and for a moment, the demon felt as if the vines were still there, stealing his breath away. "I love you too, Kurama."

* * *

-  
(1) xD

(a/n) Hope you enjoyed! :3

Pleeeeeease review!


End file.
